


Snuggles

by abcABC910



Category: kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: M/M, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcABC910/pseuds/abcABC910
Summary: Bakugou and Kirishima are boyfriends but they have been keeping their relationship to themselves. Bakugou comes over to Kirishima's room to help him study and watch a movie followed by lots of cuddles. Will they keep their relationship a secret???
Relationships: Bakugou and Kirishima
Kudos: 10





	Snuggles

Aizawa-sensei was teaching the last class of the day and all the students seemed extremely bored. Bakugou was sketching random lines and scribbles on a blank piece of paper, the one that he was supposed to be using to write down notes from class. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and decided to see what it was. They technically weren't allowed to use their phones during school hours, but Bakugou had never really been someone to follow the rules. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it under his desk in an attempt to not let anyone else see. He looked down and saw he got a text from Kirishima. He looked over and saw the boy looking down under his desk and Bakugou could only assume he was doing the same thing. Bakugou opened the text message.

Kirishima: Hey babe

It read. It was true that the two had started dating about 4 months ago, but it was still pretty secret. Only the two of them knew about it. 

Bakugou: What do you want shitty hair?

Although it seemed like an insult, it really wasn't anymore. Shitty hair had actually become more of a nickname now. And even though Bakugou wouldn't admit it, he actually grew pretty fond of Kirishima's hair style.

Kirishima: Do you wanna watch a movie with me?  
Bakugou: Sure, whatever  
Kirishima: Yayyyy!!!

Bakugou looked over again at Kirishima and noticed a wide smile spread across the boy's face. Bakugou found that it was super cute. 

Bakugou: Tonight?  
Kirishima: Heck yeah!  
Bakugou: Your room, yeah?  
Kirishima: Yep!  
Bakugou: Ok, I'll just come over after class  
Kirishima: Sounds good!  
Bakugou: I'm assuming you need some tutoring?  
Kirishima: Yeah, a little bit in math  
Bakugou: Math? It's pretty easy rn  
Kirishima: It is, I'm just a little confused on one part.  
Bakugou: Ok

Bakugou had also started tutoring Kirishima. Even though Bakugou was the biggest hothead in the entire school, he did get really good grades and he honestly did want to help Kirishima get the same.

Kirishima: Thanks  
Bakugou: No problem  
Kirishima: :)  
Bakugou: :P  
Kirishima: I love you  
Bakugou: Your so sappy  
Kirishima: I know you love me too  
Bakugou: Mhm  
Kirishima: No, you need to say it back  
Bakugou: Dito  
Kirishima: Babeeee  
Bakugou: Ugh, why?   
Kirishima: Pleaseeee 

Bakugou looked over at Kirishima who was now looking back at him as well with puppy dog eyes.

Bakugou: Why do you gotta be so damn cute?  
Kirishima: Bakuuuu

Bakugou rolled his eyes.

Bakugou: I love you too  
Kirishima: You're the best  
Bakugou: I know  
Kirishima: 💖  
Bakugou: 💖

A few minutes later the bell rang, meaning the day had ended. All the students ran out of the classroom except for Bakugou and Kirishima. Bakugou just didn't see the need in running out and Kirishima saw the need to stay a few seconds behind with Bakugou.

The two of them walked back to the dorms together. Kirishima waited until no one was around before grabbing a hold of Bakugou's hand. Kirishima himself didn't see the need in hiding the fact that they were together, but Bakugou did, so Kirishima wanted to respect that.

Soon the two of them got to Kirishima's room. They both sat down by the table and pulled out their math folders ready to get started. 

After two hours of Bakugou yelling at Kirishima, telling him that he needed to move the damn number over the other damn number, Kirishima's brain was wasted. As much as he just absolutely loved being yelled at by his boyfriend, he needed a break. Preferably a long one.

"Babeeee, I don't care about mathhhh. Can we just take a break for a while and watch a movieeee???"

Kirishima really did want to watch a movie with Bakugou, but he was really after the snuggles that came along with it.

"Kiri, you need to learn this stuff!!!"

"I will, I promise. But I need a breakkkk."

"Kiri, this isn't that hard of stuff to learn."

"Pleaseeee."

At that point Bakugou knew it was a done deal. He just didn't have the strength to say no to his boyfriends puppy eyes. And he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to cuddle as well.

"Fine, but if you fail this test, your NOT allowed to blame me for it."

"Thank you babe. I won't" 

Kirishima got up, pressed a kiss to Bakugou's forehead and ran to go pick out a movie. Bakugou followed his lead.

After taking a bit of convincing on Kirishima's behalf to get Bakugou to agree, they settled on watching Godzilla. It wasn't that Bakugou didn't like Godzilla, he just couldn't understand why Godzillo would choose to use his quirk on making movies rather than attempting to be a hero or something.

The two of them cuddled up on the couch with Bakugou sitting up straight and normal, while Kirishima wrapped his arms around Bakugou's waist and rested his head on Bakugou's shoulder. Bakugou decided to lay a hand on Kirishima's back in an attempt to show some of his own affection.

After the movie was over, it was about 9 PM and they were well beyond hungry. They just decided to go with something simple and order pizza. Even while they ate, they were leaning against each other and enjoying the warmth and silence.

It was almost 3 in the morning when Kirishima finally understood his math and by that point, they were both extremely tired. Kirishima offered for Bakugou to stay overnight in his room since they were both practically sleepwalking by that point. Bakugou agreed that it wouldn't be a bad idea, since it obviously meant more cuddles. 

Almost immediately after hitting the bed, the two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms and snuggled close.

The next morning they both got up around noon. Luckily it was a Saturday. They stayed snuggled in bed together for another good hour before they actually got up to head downstairs for lunch.

As they walked down to the cafeteria to eat. Bakugou grabbed Kirishima's hand. Kirishima looked over at him and this time Bakugou smiled back at him, which obviously made Kirishima smile back. Kirishima expected Bakugou to let go as soon as there were people, but he didn't. Despite all the whispering, he held on tight. 

After lunch, they headed back up to Kirishima's room.

"So, ummm, why'd you, well, you know,"

"Hold your hand?"

Bakugou finished his sentence, obviously done with his struggle of getting the words out.

"Yeah. I mean, I liked it, a lot actually, but I thought that you wanted to keep us a secret?"

"I did."

Bakugou took a few steps closer to Kirishima to the point that there was very little space between them.

"But now, I want to show the world how fuckin lucky I am to have THE Eijiro Kirishima as my boyfriend. I don't want to hide us anymore."

Bakugou grabbed Kirishima's hand and saw his face start to blush as red as his hair.

"Are you okay with that Kiri?"

"Heck yeah man!"

"Good."

Bakugou leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kirishima's lips.

"I love you Kiri."

"I love you to Baku."

This time Kirishima took initiative and was the one to lean in with another soft kiss.

God was he lucky to have a boyfriend like Katzuki Bakugou.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooooo much for reading this!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Pls leave a comment so I know what you thought of it. Thanks again!!!


End file.
